DBZ Gods Among Us
by Hatterthestoryteller
Summary: Slightly AU. Set a bit after the original battle between the DBZ warriors and Beerus. What happens when Beerus decides to come back to earth and threaten it a bit more seriously? and another mysterious being shows up on earth. Saiyan Heroin Ayosha and Original Character added. What will become of the Earth when even the great Goku can't help them? Inspired by DBZ amv Where Do we go
1. Chapter 1 In The Shadows

Ayosha blinked with a confused expression on her face. She hadn't been here on earth very long and things here where very confusing.

"ummmm I think that I would rather just wear what i already have on if you don't mind..." she said politely to Bulma.

The woman had been very nice to her since she had arrived here on earth. Her past was a bit of a mystery even to her. It seemed that she had a bit of amnesia or something but she did know that she was a saiyan. She had come to learn that her race was pretty much dwindled to nothing but there was a small group of her brothers that were actually pretty renowned around the universe. So she decided to come and see for herself after a bit of thinking.

They had all been very surprised when she arrived and a few of them especially the one called Vegeta seemed to have a hard time believing that she was actually a saiyan. She had managed to prove it to them though. They also had been shocked when she managed to go Super Saiyan almost immediately after arriving. After all of that though most of them all turned out to be nice especially Gohan,Goten and Trunks. She hadn't gotten to see much of the one that she had heard the most about though though that they called Goku. Apparently he didn't stay around very much.

"come on honey you are a young pretty girl! you need to at least go shopping!" Bulma grabbed Ayosha by the arm pulling her out the door "come on Bulla where going shopping for Ayosha!"

Ayosha blinked frowning as she looked up at them.

"shopping?" she asked confused.

"see isn't this fun Ayosha!" Bulma called out with a laugh looking the young girl over.

She just flicked the new clothes that she had on her body and scratched her head.

"um not really Bulma...could I just put my old clothes back on and go train some more with Goten and Trunks and the others." she smiled.

Bulma covered her face and sighed.

"so even the female saiyans are like this huh?"

Ayosha blinked as she looked at her not knowing what she meant by like that.

"Master Akuma! please wait I can go with you! you shouldn't be mingling around this wretched universe alone."

Shadou just kept his eyes ahead of him almost like a cat very curious.

"leave me Arri I want to have a look around this...mall..." he said remembering what Arri had told him that was what the people of this planet called a place such as this.

"but master pleas..." he stopped and sighed as he caught eye contact with him.

Shadou glanced back at him then sighed lightning up and forced a small smile the best he could.

"it's ok Arri it will be fine i'll be good I promise." The young boy said walking forward glancing around at the different things all around this earthly mall. They didn't have anything like this at all in his universe and because of how strict things where there he didn't get out very much. He was mostly intrigued by the people of earth and there odd behaviors. Odd to him at least that is.

He walked around for a bit and then stopped watching a few human kids who looked about the same age as him maybe a bit older playing some sort of game... He blinked watching them intrigued by it. He hadn't ever seen anything like it and in his universe most people especially his age didn't even really ineract much with each other which was why he wanted to come look around this planet that he had heard so much about. He swallowed a bit nervously something odd for him not use to having to deal with this sort of issue and started toward the kids.

"ummm...humans excuse me I was wondering what is this device that you are using here called?" he asked trying to be as polite as possible.

The slightly older kids just looked over at him and laughed.

"who the hell talks like that man are you an alien?"

He just frowned lightly not knowing what they meant by that had he said something wrong.

"um...an alien do you believe in aliens?" he asked confused

They burst out laughing even more at him.

Ayosha sighed feeling a bit better now that she was back into her normal close with a smile. Bulma made her walk around a bit more and she would much rather be training with the others but oh well. She blinked her ears perking up as she heard something off in the distance. She watched as a dark haired boy in white and black clothing that looked about her age stood in front of a bunch of human kids who were laughing loudly.

She tilted her head as the dark haired boy seemed sort of confused much like she was when she first arrived here on earth and even still now but it seemed even more confusing for him. She watched as the kids all laughed at him. Even she knew that this for humans already was a sign of making fun of someone or trying to be mean to them.

"dude your such a lose get out of here!" the other kids laughed pointing at him.

Shadou just looked at them with a slight frown not because of what they were saying to him. He didn't even really knew what it meant but just by the fact that he seemed to be failing at trying to talk to them.

"i'm sorry if I might have said something wrong but I was just wondering about this device here...and maybe if I could try it."

One of the boys smirked and reached over grabbing a cup full of soda and threw it in his face.

"there try that device!" they all burst out laughing against.

Shadou just blinked as the liquid splashed into his face looking at the other kids as it dripped down his face. He had just wanted to talk to them and maybe try out this game...was what he thought he remembered them calling it.

"Hey!'

He glanced over as another person walked over. A female with black hair but she didn't seem like these other humans. He tilted his head completely ignoring the soda dripping down his face looking at her.

"that was really mean! why would you do that to someone for no reason!" Ayosha shook her head grabbing the dark haired boy by the arm being a decent amount taller than her and pulling him with her.

He just looked down at the female as she pulled him along.

"are you alright?" she frowned looking at him.

Shadou just looked down at her pretty much expressionless like he was alot of the time.

"yes i'm fine it's just some form of liquid."

She sighed standing up high on her tiptoes and using her top to dap the liquid off of his face.

He blinked surprised by how close the female was to him not used to anyone other than Arri getting that close to him. He just stared at her as she wiped the liquid that the human boy had thrown on him off of his face. He tilted his head looking at her.

"you seem different in many ways from those other beings.' he stated thinking nothing of it.

Ayosha blinked looking up at him thinking it was a bit odd how he worded it but ignored it.

"They were just mean that's not how everyone is." she shrugged not thinking much of it.

He listened to her trying to process what she had said from what he had studied about this planet.

"mean?... so would that make you nice?" he asked looking down at her through scrunched eyes a bit confused.

She laughed rubbing the back of her head and looked at him.

"I don't know I try to be I guess" she said thinking.

He just kept his eyes down looking at her.

"hey you were wanting to play that game that those kids were playing right? we can play it if you want it seemed like you really wanted to?'

He blinked thinking back to the device he had seen the other kids using. So it had been a game? He nodded looking down at her.

She nodded pulling him along with her toward Bulma and Bulla not really knowing how to work the game herself not being an expert on earth herself.

"hey Bulma, Bulla I was walking and I was wondering how to play that game over there we wanted to play it." she pointed over toward the stuffed animal claw machine.

Bulma blinked looking over surprised and looked the dark haired young man up and down and smiled a little grin glancing over at Bulla who was giggling as well.

Shadou blinked looking between the three females.

Bulma laughed and smiled.

"who is your friend here sweetey?' she asked looking down at Ayosha.

Ayosha blinked and then tilted her head looking over toward him.

He glanced over toward Ayosha and then looked back over toward Bulma and nodded lightly to her.

"I am Shadou." he said simply.

She smiled.

"nice to meet you Shadou" she said then looked over "Bulla could you show them how to play the game?" she asked winking to her.

Bulla giggled and nodded grabbing them both around the shoulders and pulling them toward the claw machine.

"guhhhh!" Ayosha cringed giving an apologetic look to Shadou as Bulla grabbed them both.

He just blinked and glanced ahead as they got to the machine and Bulla explained how to work it. He tilted his head watching as she gave it a few trys and then Ayosha tried.

She frowned "this is alot harder than I would have thought. It was easier to go super sa..." her eyes widened as Bulla coughed her mouth shut waving her hand to Shadou.

"go ahead and ive it a try Shadou." she said to him with a laugh.

He nodded to them and then stepped forward reaching over lightly as possible and flicking the device. He narrowed his eyes and focused.

"huhhhh...?!" Ayosha and Bullas mouths dropped as he snagged the biggest stuffed animal on his first try.

He bent over picking it up out of the slot and tilted his head looking at the small soft thing in his hand.

"hey that's cool! you got it first try and the biggest one." Ayosha laughed looking at him.

He glanced over toward her and then looked at the stuffed animal. He turned toward her and tilted his head looking at her reaching the large animal over toward her.

Ayosha blinked looking at it.

"huh?"

He just looked down at her not thinking anything of it.

"You can have it if you'd like I just wanted to play the game." he said looking at her.

Ayosha blinked looking at him.

"oh really? are you sure...guh!'

Bulla gritted her teeth pulling her in toward her whispering.

"take it Ayosha!"

"okay!"

She pulled away from Bulla and took it from him with a laugh and nodded with a smile not thinking anything of it just that he was being nice.

"thanks."

He nodded to her.

Bulla looked over at him as they all walked away from the machine.

"hey Shadou why don't you come over and hang out with us all for a bit."

He frowned trying to think his best as to what she might mean by hang out. Hoping he knew what she meant he looked at them.

"would that be alright?" he asked looking at her and Ayosha.

Ayosha smiled and nodded.

"yeah sure i'm going to be doing some martial arts training with my brothers. You can watch if you want." she smiled.

He tilted his head.

"martial arts?" he asked.

Bulla laughed.

"yeah don't let her cuteness fool you Ayosha here is pretty tough!" she laughed elbowing her.

Ayosha laughed rubbing the back of her head.

He nodded looking at them.

"could you give me just one moment? please I need to talk to my guardian first."

Ayosha blinked at what he said. Guardian?

"yeah sure Honey take your time.' Bulla smiled.

Ayosha watched as he walked away and then glanced over toward Bulla.

"Bulla what did he mean by Guardian?" she asked.

"oh that is just another term for parent here on earth."

She nodded understanding.

Arri let out a sigh of relief as he watched young Shadou come into view in the distance and nothing seemed to have happened.

Shadou looked at Arri.

"Arri I am going to be going with one of the females and her...friends" he said remembering the word "to hang out... for a bit."

The older mans eyes widened.

"No! no! I can not allow that im sorry young master!"

He raised an eyebrow looking at Arri.

"i'm going Arri this may be the only chance that I get to speak and interact more with one of them especially one liek this one." he said remembering the difference between Ayosha and the other human boys.

"master You are far to important to our universe and you know it is against the..." he stopped.

Shadous eyes flashed looking at sighed.

"listen Arri I know it's risky but I need to do it okay?'

The man sighed looking at him and shook his head.

"be careful..."

He nodded and gave him a light smile walking back to Bulla and the others. He looked down at Ayosha.

"I don't think you told me your name?"

Ayosha looked up at him and then laughed with a smile.

"oh i'm Ayosha" she smiled.

He nodded.

"Ayosha" he said remembering it.

Bulma and Bulla smiled looking around as they entered the house.

"hey everyone Ayosha brought a friend with her..."but she stopped seeing the looks on everyones faces.

Ayosha walked in with Shadou not far behind her and smiled.

"hey everybody..." she frowned looking around.

"what's going on?' she asked.

Gohan sighed and stood up forcing a smile.

"hey ummm..." he said looking at Shadou not knowing his name.

"Shadou" he helped him.

He nodded.

"Shadou would you mind stepping outside for a moment while we discuss something that is kind of private." he said not wanting a human to hear about what was going to be discussed here or get them involved with it.

He simply nodded understanding and walked outside.

Bulma frowned looking around at them all.

"what is it?"

Vegeta stood up uncrossing his arms.

"It is Lord Beerus and Whis they are returning to earth again. Apparently something happened and Beerus has decided that he wants to challenge Goku again but this time to raise the stakes and make him try even harder he is going to already have an attack in place that will destroy the earth if Goku can't defeat him.

"what! why!"

Gohan sighed.

"who knows probably because he got bored."

Ayosha blinked listening to them not knowing who Beerus or Whis where not having been here when the first battle took place. She honestly found it shocking that they were afraid of anyone with how strong they all where.

"ummm I mean if Goku is the one he is battling why are you guys worried about this Beerus guy?" she asked confused.

They all sighed.

Vegeta looked over toward her and gritted his teeth thinking about it.

"they have already battled once and we had to do everything that we could and even combine our powers into Goku to make him what is called a super saiyan God. Even then Beerus defeated him fairly easily. To top it off we have no idea even how strong Whis is."

She blinked a bit shocked.

Gohan nodded.

"but we can't just go down without a fight we have to do everything to get as ready as we can to help dad out in anyway we can. He is already getting as ready as he possibly can as always."

They all nodded.

Gohan looked at Ayosha.

"Ayosha you will be training with Goten and Trunks today i'm going to be going out a bit with Vegeta. Remember not to go super saiyan and everything else in front of your friend."

She nodded.

Shadou glanced over towarc them as Ayosha,Goten and Trunks walked outside.

Goten rubbed his head laughing.

"Sorry about that i'm Goten?" he asked extending his hand.

Shadou just looked down at the boys hand and blinked not knowing what to do. He simply nodded to the boy and trunks.

Ayosha smirked as her and Trunks squared off. The two moved around each other at a high pace trading and blocking each others blows but trunks seemed to have a bit of the upper hand.

Shadou just tilted his head to the side watching.

Ayosha slid to the side quickly ducking under punches and kicks and moved to the side trapping Trunks in a corner kicking him across the ground. She laughed.

"got ya!"

Trunks chuckled wiping himself off as he got up.

"sure did."

Shadou watched and smiled lightly as Aysoha got Trunks.

Once they finished up they walked over and sat down in a circle with Shadou.

"So Shadou you know any Martial arts?" Trunks asked with a smile looking at him. He knew it wouldn't be liek theirs but he knew some humans who could fight some."

He just looked at him and thought about it.

"Martial arts? ummm...no not really" at least he didn't think that he did not knowing alot of the proper terms for earthlings.

Trunks chuckled and elbowed him lightly.

"come on man you gotta lighten up a a bit! have some fun were all friends here."

Shadou just tilted his head to the side looking at them all.

Goten laughed nodded.

"yeah!"

Ayosha laughed and nodded looking over toward him.

He just looked between them all and smiled lightly looking over toward Ayosha.

Shadou tilted his head curiously as they all walked around.

"would you mind me asking if something was wrong back there before? it seemed as if the other people inside of their where worried"

Trunks scratched his head and forced a laugh.

"ummm long story but don't worry about it."

He just nodded.

They all looked at him as he started off a little later.

"hey man come hang with us again alright!"

Shadou glanced back with a light smile and nodded before walking off.

Shadou sighed before Arri even completely came into view as he returned that night toward the mall.

"nothing happened Arri I was just with some...friends" he said looking at him.

Arri sighed looking at him.

"your going to be the death of me Master quite literally.' he shook his head "it's not that I don't want you to enjoy yourself but you know as well as anyone how important you are to our universe and what being here especially interacting with others means.'

He nodded.

"I know but I have to." he answered him simply walking off.

Arri frowned lightly watching him walk off. He had no idea how much strain the young master really was under but he could only imagine...

Shadou was from a universe that was made up off an odd substance and constant natural disasters in scale that made the earths worst look lie childs play. The softest of theirs would completely destroy the earth in seconds and if even one slipped through it meant major death and destruction in his universe. His kind was already much fewer than most races including the humans of earth but even fewer where born with the ability to handle these disasters and if you were one you were pretty much isolated and trained from birth. It takes incredible focus that most couldn't even comprehend along with the insane power that must be developed from within to destroy these disasters before they slip through. Each of these warriors from his universe could be compared with the strongest and most disciplined of warriors from any planet or universe but he was a sort of being all together.

Shadou was born with much more power than any of his fellow race could even comprehend and even at a young age with limited training could change the complex of there universe destroying more of these disasters more quickly than they could come which made it much easier to love there and less had to suffer. But to do this he had to spend all of his time after his training where he gave up pretty much his entire childhood other than a few of his older trainers and Arri who had been his guardian or watcher since near birth. It was rare that he would get to interact with anyone other than Arri sooner than 9-12 months earth time apart. If you were good enough however some could pick out certain times where these disasters would be slowed down enough so that they could be easily contained.

The only problem with this was that if you were wrong it could be horrible. Also with his kind the longer you stayed away from the universe itself the less in touch you became with your focus making it harder for him to do what he did. All of that combined with his race also being the military for his kind for the few unfortunate that decided to try to brave everything and come to their universe which was a task in and of itself. He had decided seeing a peaceful time coming for awhile that he wanted to visit the planet in another universe called earth that he had heard about for a bit. He had even heard that there where people of his age all over the place. However the people of his planet didn't take to kindly to this but it was something he just had to do.

He shook his head sighing as he walked down the street.

 **~Three Days Later~**

Shadou glanced around leaning back against a building in the mall.

Arri sighed walking over.

"Master how long are we really going to stay here? Honestly there isn't even anything that entertaining here that I see could interest you especially in this mall place you keep coming to."

He just looked at him.

"maybe not to you." he looked away "and I don't know how long were going to stay."

Arri sighed then blinked as he walked off.

"where are you going!"

"don't worry about it.' he called out simply.

Arri groaned covering his face.

Shadou tilted his head to the side not really knowing how to go about this. He sighed knocking on the door.

Bulma opened the door up and a wide smile crossed her face as she saw the boy from the mall the other day.

"Hey Shadou! how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine maam how are you?" he asked having been working on his speaking in earth terms a bit more.

"good are you here to see Ayosha?" she asked with a smile happy to have a bit of a good distraction from this whole Beerus and Whis thing everyone was stressing and going crazy about lately.

He nodded looking at her.

"yes maam if that is alright with you."

She laughed and nodded.

"Ayosha come down here someone is here to see you!" she called out.

Ayosha came running down the stairs and blinked seeing Shadou and smiled.

"oh hey! haven't seen ya in a while."

He smiled lightly and nodded looking at her.

"I was wondering if you would want to come to the mall and play some more games...Trunks and Goten could come to if they want."

She tilted her head and Goten where gone with Gohan probably working some more tricks with their fusion thing. She smiled.

"Goten and Trunks are gone but we can go" she smiled walking out the door "ready?" she asked.

Bulma sighed.

"Ayosha aren't you even going to change?" she asked.

She blinked looking at her not seeing why she would need to. She looked down at her clothes.

"um why do I need to or something?" she asked.

Bulma tilted her head to the side looking at her.

"it's just something that sometimes you do when going places...with certain people..." she tried to word it right forcing a smile looking toward Shadou "isn't that right Shadou?"

He blinked looking at Bulma then down toward Ayosha.

"I think she looks fine." he said not thinking anything of it or how it might be interpreted.

Bulmas head dropped down.

Ayosha laughed and smiled looking at Bulma.

"see!" she said grabbing his arms and pulling her along with him not thinking anything of it either.

"Seeya later Bulma!"

Bulma sighed watching them then laughed looking up.

"well there perfect for each other I guess." she shook her head shutting the door.

Ayosha laughed after a while as they went around playing different games.

"dang how are you so good at all of these!?" she asked

He looked over toward her and smiled lightly with a shrug.

"you just gotta focus a bit is all."

He moved over a bit behind her to help her and smiled as they beat the game she was playing.

"see"

She laughed and nodded.

"cool!"

"what is this?" Shadou asked as they sat at the food court raising a nacho up in front of his face with cheese dripping down it.

Ayosha laughed.

"there called nachos and cheese!" she said excitedly as she ate one. She had discovered them when she came to earth and loved them.

"there great try them!" she said not thinking anything of him not knowing what they where.

He slowly brought one up to his mouth and ate it his eyes widened.

"it tastes...great" he muttered they didn't eat anything like this where he was from only things from their universe that didn't have much taste and was mainly just for helping their minds and bodies.

She laughed and nodded.

 **~Five Days later~**

Shadou smiled lightly as he sat back and watched Ayosha,Goten and Trunks spar with each other and then stood up as they walked over and they all ate. He couldn't help but notice they all seemed a bit more tense than usual as time went by.

"Hey...you guys wanna go to the mall or something and play some games?" he asked.

Trunks laughed.

"you really like those things don't you man?" he asked knowing he and Ayosha had went a few times in the past few days.

He nodded lightly.

Ayosha laughed looking at him.

"he has like every high score on every game already"

Goten blinked.

"really that's awesome!" he laughed.

Trunks grinned standing up.

"let's see it bet I can beat ya!" he winked.

Shadou smiled and stood up heading off with them.

"dang it man you are really that good!" Trunks groaned losing to him again.

He just smiled.

Ayosha giggled then glanced back seeing those kids from the first day she had met Shadou walking over smirking.

"oh boy..." she sighed.

"hey there loser looks like you found you some other loser friends and even a loser girlfriend!" he teased the other kids laughing looking at him.

Trunks narrowed his eyes looking at them.

"and you are?" he asked.

"none of your business loser!"

He gritted his teeth starting to step forward but blinked as a arm flew out stopping him.

"Shadou?"

He just smiled to Trunks with a slight nod and then stepped forward toward the main boy looking at him the boy grimacing a bit swallowing. He just smiled.

"I don't know why your so mean to people but you really should stop." he said simply before looking away from him and turning away.

Ayosha smiled watching him as he turned from them and walked away. She followed him with Trunks and Goten and turned around sticking her tounge out at them with a wink.

Trunks shook his head.

"What jerks man you should have let me beat them up or something."

He just smiled and shook his head.

"it's not wroth it plus it doesn't bother me I know that i'm not the best at talking to people."

Ayosha tilted her head looking at him.

"I was going to ask you by the way are you not from around here or something maybe from some other place? you seem to not know alot about some of the things around here."

He just smiled and nodded to her.

"something like that"

That night he was met by Arri as he left the other again but this time his guardian seemed a bit more serious than before.

"Master... it has been quite some time much longer than we had anticipated staying here we need to leave."

He looked at his guardian and then just looked away.

"i'm not quite ready to leave earth yet."

Arri gritted his teeth.

"listen to me master it isn't an option we didn't look a whole lot further into things than the amount of time we have stayed here and everyone is furious already! we have to leave now."

Shadou just kept his eyes locked ahead of him.

"i'm not leaving yet if you want to you can Arri."

Arri clenched his fists together and gritted his teeth

"you must come as well master there is nothing else to it come on!" he said reaching out and grabbing his arm.

Shadous eyes moved slightly and the ground shook lightly Arri going flying back into the wall. He looked down upset that he had done that to Arri but clenched his fists.

Arri sighed wiping him self off as he stood up.

"i'm really sorry Arri but...I can't leave yet." he said walking off.

Arri frowned and sighed watching him leave. He really wished that there was a way he could help the young master do something that didn't cause him to act like this.

Next Chapter 2- Enter Beerus


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Beerus

**~Two Days Later~**

Vegeta walked back inside with the others after they finished up training. He was a bit agitated knowing that no matter what they did all they could really do was try to get stronger just to try and hold off Beerus for Kakarot.

Gohan sighed putting his arms behind his head and resting against the wall.

Ayosha walked into the rim re adjusting her hair and pinning it up. She smiled looking over at the others.

"hey can we train some more."

Gohan laughed.

"I think were good for today Ayosha you should try to relax some."

She nodded.

The next night Day Shadou kept his eyes looked up on to the dark night sky sitting atop a small hill. He didn't have to turn to know that someone was behind him.

"Arri am I bad?" he asked not moving his eyes way from the sky.

Arri blinked looking at him and shook his head crossing his arms behind his back.

"no young master there are many things you are and I don't think that word is one of them." he said honestly.

He had known him since he was a small child and knew the burden that had been placed upon his shoulders since birth. He honestly had handled it better than he or most others could have so far.

"I understand that you like these earthlings here and are actually for once enjoying yourself we just have to much at stake with you being gone." he said truthfully looking down at him.

Shadou just kept his eyes locked up ahead of him and nodded.

"I know i'm sorry for disappointing you Arri."

He blinked looking down at him and shook his head.

"you haven't disappointed me youn...Shadou" he said looking at him."

Shadou glanced over toward him.

Arri sighed.

"I know everything that you have given up and sacrificed all for us even though you didn't have to. Sometimes everyone might not appreciate it and just expect things from you but we all know that without you many of us wouldn't be here now."

He just looked at Arri and then looked away standing up. He stared off into the distance and then turned away.

"we will leave soon Arri I promise." he said walking away.

The next night Ayosha sighed crossing her hands behind her back as she walked around. With this whole Beerus thing going on everyone was a little tense and it was even rubbing off on her a little. She had been training very hard but alot of the training she couldn't go that Vegeta and a few of the others could so she had to be left out on it. She had decided to walk around for a bit and then tilted her head to the side after awhile as someone came into view. It was odd that someone was out this late.

She blinked seeing that it was Shadou and smiled walking over.

"hey!"

Shadou noticed someone approaching him but didn't really bother to see who it was. He glanced around hearing the familiar voice.

"Ayosha." he said simply keeping his eyes ahead of him.

She tilted her head to the side a bit and looked at him. He seemed like something was off today. She moved over and sat down next to him.

"not you to now." she laughed.

He just glanced over and looked at her.

She shook her head.

"everyone seems a bit off here lately. Something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head lightly.

"no"

She laughed pushing him lightly.

"your lying what is it you can tell me where friends remember?"

He looked at her and then glanced back toward the sky.

"Have you ever had to do something that you never really agreed to do but was put on you by someone else that stops you from being able to do anything else that you might ever want to do but you know that you have to do it because they need you and it's important? but you still can't help it and want to do something else"

Ayosha blinked at the question and just looked at him confused not knowing what he meant by the question. She frowned trying to think and laughed lightly.

"I don't have the best memory but I think that if they want you to do something that important then they probably trust you...but you also have to do what makes you happy." she smiled.

He just looked at her.

She laughed.

"like with Bulma and Bulla they really like to shop and try to get me to buy and try on new clothes and things like that but I just like to train and have fun with everyone. I do what they want to sometimes because there my friends but I have to do what I want to."

Shadou thought about it understanding what she was saying.

Ayosha laughed standing up.

"I should get going though it's getting pretty late! seeya later Shadou come hang out with us again you haven't been coming over as much!" she waved with a smile running off.

Shadou just watched her as she ran off and then turned around.

Arri tilted his head to the side a bit looking down at him.

'so that is one of the human...friends that you have been spending your time with?" he asked curiously.

He nodded.

"Ayosha."

Arri nodded.

"I see" he said understanding a bit more now having seen him interact with them. He was a bit different around this female than he was any of the people in their universe including him.

Shadou stood up and looked at him as he walked by.

"Don't worry Arri i'm still going to keep my promise well be leaving soon.' he said with a nod walking away.

Arri watched him walk away with a light sigh

 **~The Next Day~**

Vegeta grabbed his bag about to walk out the door with Gohan,Trunks,Goten and Ayosha when his eyes widened and he gasped dropping his bag.

Gohans eyes flashed over toward him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Vegeta what is it!?"

He gritted his teeth clenching his fists together tightly shaking.

"It's...Berrus..." he muttered.

All of their eyes widened except Ayosha who frowned looking at them still not knowing exactly about Beerus and who he was.

Gohan gritted his teeth.

"what! but Beerus isn't supposed to be showing up for another month dad isn't even around here yet!"

Vegeta swallowed.

"well if I know Kakarot no matter where he is at he will know soon as well that Beerus is coming and will be on his way but until then we've got a serious problem..."

Piccolo walked in with the others and narrowed his eyes seeing the looks on their faces.

"what's going on?" he asked but just then his eyes widened as a familiar feeling of power came about him as two being landed outside.

Vegeta gritted his teeth opening the door stepping outside with the others to see the two of them standing there casually.

Beerus smiled hand crossed behind his back with Whis to his left.

"hello there sorry about dropping in a bit early."

Whis sighed and waved his hand in front of his face.

"i'm afraid he got a bit bored and couldn't wait."

Vegeta clenched his fists looking at him.

"Beerus...Goku isn't even here yet! we thought you were going to be at least another month."

He shrugged lightly.

"changed my mind."

Gohan narrowed his eyes looking at the two.

Ayosha just looked in between the two and back to her friends. She narrowed her eyes looking at them.

"let's just hope that you guys can keep me entertained enough until Goku arrives that I don't get to bored."

Vegeta shook looking at him knowing what that meant. If he got bored they could kiss the earth goodbye.

"i'll give you bored!" Ayosha said quickly throwing her arms down and her hair flying up as she went super saiyan.

Gohans eyes widened.

"Ayosha don't!"

She flashed forward launching fast punches and kicks at Beerus but her eyes widened as the blocked them all easily with one finger. She drew back but felt his fingers flash forward flicking her and she went flying straight through the house gritting her teeth.

Goten and Trunks gritted their teeth nodding to each to each other and quickly doing fusion. They went super saiyan two and then Vegeta and Gohan did the same.

Beerus just smiled having already seen all of this from them before.

Ayosha gritted her teeth panting a bit coming back out of the house. She watched as all of the others attacked Beerus.

"ahhhhhh!" they threw everything they had at him but at the same time Beerus fought them all blocking all of their attacks and knocking most of them back away.

Vegeta and Gohan attacked from the side throwing energy blasts at him from different angles but it was no good. Gohans eyes widened as Beerus sent him crashing through a tree with a smile.

Beerus just smiled.

Vegeta gritted his teeth with wide eyes not knowing what to do. He wasn't sure that he could do that yet and even if he could...he gritted his teeth rushing Beerus and attacking with quick energy blasts then flying up above. He raised his hands putting as much energy as possible into his attack as he launched a large big bang at him. Gohan jumped up from below bringing his hands back.

"kaaahhhmahhhhmeaaaaaaaa!"

Beerus just two large blasts faded as the smoke cleared and Beerus just stood there.

Ayosha watched in shock her mouth and eyes wide.

"woah what...this guy is really this strong..."

Gotenks wiped his mouth and looked at her nodding.

"see" he shook his head launching forward to attack Beerus again with the others.

Ayosha couldn't believe this. She had thought her friends where the strongest people around but this guy was beating all of them at the same time without even trying...even Vegeta and Gohan. She gritted her teeth flying forward with the others attacking launching punches and kicks and small energy blasts.

Beerus sighed yawning a bit.

"this is growing very tiresome." he said raising his fingers sending a light shock wave light for him anyway sending all of them back hard flying and crashing through different things.

Ayosha cringed coughing as she wiped some blood away from her mouth forcing herself up looking around at everyone. There was no way...

Shadou looked down as he walked down the street towards Ayoshas. He had promised Arri that they would leave soon and he would keep his promise. He was going to go see them one more time before they left and then leave tonight. He stopped for a moment tilting his head to the side as he heard some loud noises coming from that distance all of a sudden. He scrunched his eyes continuing on.

Ayosha cringed and then looked over as she heard Bulma and Bulla who were staying behind the others in safety gasp. Her eyes widened seeing Shadou come into view off in the distance.

Vegeta looked over gritting his teeth as he and Gohan tried attacking Beerus again with Gotenks who had now went super sayian three. Gotenks eyes widened looking over.

"Shadou! man get out of here"

Beerus knocked the three of them back roughly with ease and then tilted his head curiously. He smiled looking over toward the new being.

"who is this?" he asked.

Ayosha looked at Beerus as he spoke beginning to shake.

Beerus began to raise a finger.

"I wonder if he is any stronger than the others?"

Ayosha slammed her arms down the ground shaking a bit as energy flew around her. She flashed toward Beerus throwing punches and kicks as fast as she could at him.

Shadou watched as Vegeta,Gohan and someone else who seemed alot like Goten and Trunks got easily knocked back by this being that looked different from the others. He then glanced over seeing Ayosha scrunching his eyes. She looked like she was hurt. He then turned his eyes back to the being they where fighting as he spoke and raised his finger. He just watched him then followed Ayosha with his eyes as she flashed forward attacking.

Beerus glanced over toward Ayosha and sighed wanting to play with the other being that was new. He blocked her attacks and then elbowed her hard in the stomach.

Ayoshas eyes widened coughing the air knocked out of hair badly.

"guhhhhhh!"

Beerus launched a flash of attacks at her all over.

"I'm sorry but I would like to test this new one here"

Aysoha coughed and cringed trying to block but couldn't as the attacks hit her.

"don't he's just..."she cringed getting hit again

Beerus kicked her back flying through the air and raised a finger toward her to finish her everyone around gasping. He smiled launching the attack

"Ayosha!" Gotenks yelled the others trying to react but couldn't fast enough. They watched in horror as the blast devoured the area around where she was covering the faces from the shock wave.

Beerus watched with a smile as the smoke cleared but blinked turning his head back to where the male being had been standing.

"hmmm?"

the others all looked over toward where Beerus looked and there eyes widened.

Shadou cradled Aysoha in his arms kneeling down lightly and laying her down holding her head. up looking down at her.

Ayosha blinked looking up at him surprised.

"how...how did you."

"are you alright?" he asked.

She frowned looking at him confused but nodded.

"that was pretty impressive friend" Beerus said with a smile not able to get a gauge on this new beings power "it might be fun to fight you.' he said smiling raising a hand.

Shadou just looked up at him through cold eyes as he spoke and stood up once he helped Aysoha sit up.

Aysoha looked at him.

"Shadou get out of here he is to strong he'll kill us and you. You have no idea..."

He just glanced down at her and gave her a light smile and nod.

"don't worry."

Beerus smiled creating a half energy sphere swirling around one of his hands rapidly looking almost like the sun.

The others all covered up as the ground shook roughly barely able to keep themselves standing.

Shadou just kept his eyes locked on Beerus.

Beerus sent the sphere flying toward the being. He was pretty sure the attack wouldn't do to much damage to the earth so Goku shouldn't be to upset at him for destroying it before he got there.

The sound of the attack roared as it clashed into Shadou in the area he and Ayosha where. The earth trembled violently nearby cliffs and trees shattering.

The others had already taken cover the best they could. Vegeta,Gohan and Goten used all of their power to cover the others the best they could. Just the shock from the attack was extremely hard to protect them from. Shadou and Ayosha where as good as obliterated.

After a few moments the dust and smoke cleared and the rumbling slowed.

Vegeta took some very deep breaths letting out a slight sigh of relief looking back and seeing Bulm and Bulla where alright.

"kuhhhh...!" his eyes widened as the final bit of smoke cleared from the now pretty much wasteland that they where standing in.

Shadou stood not having moved in front of Ayosha eyes locked on Beerus.

Beerus blinked looking at him.

"hmmm?" he then burst out laughing excitedly.

"splendid!"

Gohan just stood there in shock shaking.

"h...how."

Vegeta just watched on eyes wide shaking.

"he's just a kid...this isn't possible..."

Ayosha uncovered her face and blinked looking around having expected to have been dead from the blast. She looked up at Shadou her eyes widened.

"di...did you...?"

He glanced down toward her with a small nod and smiled.

"Was this why everyone was acting so off they where worried about this?" he asked thinking back about it.

Ayosha looked at him and frowned nodding lightly.

"yeah he's been here before and fought with all of my friends and Goku who is the strongest person any of us know well second I guess. This guy beat him at his best without even trying...and he said that he wanted to come back to fight Goku again but this time if he lost he was going to destroy the earth for sure."

Shadou listened to her and nodded. He looked over toward Beerus and then back to her.

"I'll take care of it don't worry about it anymore." he said moving a foot forward.

She watched him and frowned as he stepped forward.

"but...he's so strong...what if you get killed..."

He just smiled.

"hey where friends aren't we?"

Her eyes widened watching him.

Vegeta watched as the boy stepped forward a bit.

"who is this by?'

Bulma blinked watching and covered her head shaking it.

"just when I thought we had one nice normal polite boy in the family."

Beerus smiled looking toward the boy as he moved a foot forward.

"great so you will fight." he said turning toward him.

"Lord Beerus"

"hmmm?" Beerus turned to look at Whis.

Whish tilted his head toward the dark haired being.

"I can't get any ready what so ever of this being but I have a feeling about him you may want to take this one a bit more serious." he said.

Beerus raised his eyes surprised by what Whis said. He smiled and laughed turning around toward Shadou.

"if Whis thinks that then this is going to be even more fun than I thought." he said staring at him.

Shadou kept his eyes locked coldly expressionless in Beerus and then in one motion blinked his eyes their color changing to a crimson red and with that a mass of sparkling black energy erupted around him the earth trembling massively as the power swirled around him.

Vegetas eyes widened even more stumbling a bit as the ground below them began to crack.

"everyone move back now!"

Beerus narrowed his eyes watching.

Shadou kept his eyes on Beerus and then glanced over toward Ayosha giving a slight smile.

"you should move with your friend." he said giving her a nod.

Ayosha watched in shock at the power that Shadou was producing and stood up slowly holding her ribs and nodded. She looked at him.

"be careful..." she said before running off.

He gave her a nod moving his crimson eyes back toward Beerus.

Beerus locked eyes with him twitching his fingers power cracking around him mixing with the other beings.

Next Chapter 3- Gods and Demons


	3. Chapter 3 Gods And Demons

"guhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta crossed his arms sliding back a bit as the two beings powers continued to grow shock waves and electricity flying all around them as more trees and mountains around them began to crumble.

"This is insanity!" he said clenching his fist looking on at Beerus and the dark haired boy. He was just a child!

He gritted his teeth looking down at the ground as it began to crack more and more under their feet.

"hey! we need to go above!" he called out to the others. He grabbed a hold of Bulma and Bulla and flew up the others doing the same.

Ayosha just watched in shock as the power flowing from Beerus and Shadou as she flew up into the air. She couldn't believe that he was this strong... she had just seen him as her friend and even thought he was human!

Gohan shook his head flying up next to Vegeta. He glanced over toward him.

"who is he?" he asked in shock.

He just glanced at Gohan and moved his eyes back toward the two. It was like nothing he had ever seen.

Whis just smiled titling his head to the side.

"Interesting" he said even himself not experiencing a power exactly like this beings. He fund it even more amazing that none of them including himself could detect any power from the boy before this. Which either meant he was from a completely different universe that they couldn't read power from or that he had been skilled enough to hide it like that which he doubted."

Beerus grinned.

"let's get this started then shall we?" he asked flashing forward toward the boy. His eyes narrowed as the moment he got to where the boy was standing he was gone. Beerus eyes flashed and his hand flew up behind the back of his head just catching the boys punch sliding back from the impact.

The ground split nearly into two below them.

Beerus slung his hand back attacking him at furious speeds.

Shadou just kept his crimson eyes locked on him dodging and blocking all of the attacks throwing a few of his own at him as well.

Vegetas draw dropped as Beerus attacked and the boy showed his speed flashing behind him and throwing a punch before Beerus even stopped but Beerus showed his as well still blocking it without looking. His jaw dropped as the ground split from the simple impact from the punch. He watched in shock as the two went at it. Even he could barely even keep up with their attacks enough to see what was happening.

"in...incredible..."

Gotenks just watched with wide eyes and gritted his teeth clenching his fists.

"get him Shadou you got this man!"

Ayosha blinked eyes wide watching how fast they where going she couldn't even keep up. She snapped back into it hearing Gotenks and then nodded her expression getting determined.

"yeah come on Shadou!"

Beerus and Shadou kept there eyes locked on each others as they flashed through the air their high speed attacks blocking and colliding with each other each sending shock waves through the air.

Shadow narrowed his eyes ducking under an attack and spun around kicking Beerus square in the jaw sending him back a few feet.

Whis raised an eyebrow.

"well well then"

Beerus smiled catching himself immediately bringing his hands up creating two small flame sized spheres spinning rapidly in circles. He launched them toward the boy.

Shadou watched as the spheres flew towards him rapidly and quickly threw his arms out toward them as they devoured him exploding around him.

The others all covered up as the blasts remains flew around exploding into the ground erupting.

Vegeta gritted his teeth throwing his hand out sending a few blasts at in coming pieces of rock flying towards them.

"at this pace they will destroy the earth no matter what..."

Beerus watched closely.

Shadou slashed though the air with his arm clearing the area around him staring Beerus down.

Beerus smiled widely.

"hahahahaah! yes grand!"

Shadou raised his hand up above his hand a large dark violet sphere forming above it crackling with electricity and energy.

Vegetas eyes widened watching this wasn't good.

"that will..."

"no look..."

Ayosha said watching as Shadou flashed up further into the sky at insane speeds.

"he's moving away..."

Beerus smiled flashing forward following him up high in the Galaxy as they both flew.

After a few moments Shadou stopped as they entered an area he thought was far enough away from the earth.

Beerus came to a stop and watched as the boy with no hesitation launched the sphere toward him. He smiled thinking of Goku in this situation. That was a vast difference between him and this being. Goku would have waited to properly give him the chance following him to be ready this being was all business. Beerus hands flew up blocking the blast.

He gritted his teeth surprised by the strength and power from it as he flew back through the air. He created a small sphere of his own blasting the large violet sphere away crashing into a distant planet.

Shadou just glanced over as Beerus sent the sphere away towards another planet and it exploded.

"You destroy planets like that without a second thought?" he asked more an actual question than a accusation.

Ayosha clenched her hands togeather tightly wondering what was going on. They could even hear faint sounds from the battle now from them far above above but they didn't know what was going on.

Goku gritted his teeth trying his best to get to Earth as fast as he could once he noticed Beerus power. He had showed up there early apparently. He slid to a stop glancing around as he arrived seeing the destruction and pretty much wasteland where the others where in the air. He looked at them.

"where is Beerus!?" he asked confused.

Vegeta blinked looking over toward Goku.

"Kakarot..."

Ayosha blinked looking over toward the man that she hadn't seen before then looked over toward Vegeta as he said a name and she knew who he was then. So this was the Goku every spoke about.

"he's somewhere up in space fighting Shadou Ayoshas friend..." Gohan said still not knowing what to think about the turn of events.

Goku frowned tilting his head to the side looking at his son.

"huh...fighting Beerus? is he did yet then?" he asked.

Ayosha narrowed her eyes stomping her feet in the air a bit of power surging around her.

"no he isn't dead! he's going to win!" she exclaimed looking toward the man.

Goku blinked looking over toward the younger looking girl and smiled remembering.

"oh Ayosha high i've heard about you nice to meet ya!" he laughed waving with a smile.

She just blinked staring at him confused. How could he be so calm and acting like this at a time like this? he almost seemed happy.

Goku sighed and placed a hand on his hips.

"so Shadou you say? who is that and how exactly is he fighting Beerus."

Ayosha just looked at him.

"he's our friend mine Goten and Trunks we have been hanging out lately and Beerus showed up early so we tried to hold him off until you got here but we were getting destroyed. Shadou showed up to see us and Beerus attacked him..." she said thinking about it "I thought that he was going to die si I tried to stop him but Beerus just beat me and was going to kill me but Shadou stopped him like it was nothing after he had destroyed us all so easily...then they started fighting. Just there power did this around here and then Shadou flew up so that they wouldn't destroy the earth...we thought he was just a normal human..."

Goku listened and raised an eyebrow thinking about it.

"wow he stopped an attack from Beerus like that on the spot huh? man he must be stronger than me then for sure just by that." he said and then smiled "i've got to go see this for myself catch you guys later." he said flashing off.

"dad!" Gohan called out sighing covering his face with his hand.

"that Kakarot..." Vegeta gritted his teeth.

Ayosha just blinked watching as the man flashed away.

Beerus smiled looking at him.

"yes why not?"

Shadou just kept his eyes locked on him.

"there are people that live on those planets most likely would you like it if the roles where reversed."

Whis smiled.

"it can't be helped it is what he does and how it is. It is what comes with being a god of destruction."

Beerus smiled.

Shadou just looked at them.

"God of Destruction" he smirked lightly looking at him.

Beerus raised an eyebrow.

"hmmm? something funny?'

Shadou nodded.

"the fact that you call yourself a god is pretty funny to me I must say."

Beerus just smirked.

"I see."

He flashed forward increasing his speed even more if you would have thought it possible attacking the boy.

Shadous limbs flashed around blocking and dodging rapidly.

Beerus swayed to the side mid attack quickly creating two large flaming spheres and then flew back combining the to spheres into one and other creating a enormous flaming sphere looking like the sun above his hand. He smiled sending the attack toward Shadou.

Goku flashed beside of Whis glancing around.

"did I miss it?"

Whis smiled and shook his head glancing toward Goku.

"no things are just now getting good."

Goku smiled looking and then his jaw dropped seeing Beerus launching the same attack toward the guy that he had barely been able to block in his super saiyan god form with the others and it took everything he had

Shadou narrowed his eyes watching as the huge sphere came toward him. He crossed his arms throwing them down a complete eruption of dark energy and power slicing through the air around them.

"guhhhh!' Goku braced himself going super saiyan three getting knocked back a bit gritting his teeth from the power. Whis raised a hand bracing himself abit smiling.

Instead of staying where he was or moving back Shadou flashed forward straight toward the sphere a large range of violet energy sprouting from his back looking almost like it was in the form of large wings. He slung his arm forward a violet and black electricity radiating from it as it collided with the blast. On impact a miserable screeching sound filled the air as an explosion erupted around them a few nearby planets going up in flames.

Goku gritted his teeth slamming his arms down power flowing around him. He sent a wave in front of him to block the amount of power and the explosion from the blast coming toward him.

Beerus narrowed his eyes watching crossing his hands behind his back.

Shadou flashed through the sphere the violet and black electricity still crackling around his arms as he flashed toward Beerus.

Beerus gritted his teeth bringing his hands up creating two more huge spheres and combining them then bringing his free hand not holding the sun like sphere above his head and created a rash of red and blue flames and energy slamming it into the sphere. The flames swirled around the sphere rapidly almost like a tornado.

Whis raised an eyebrow.

"hmmmm I have never seen him actually have to use this attack."

Goku watched in shock at the attack whiz was holding above his head now. at least double the strength of the sphere that he had managed to block in his saiyan god form.

Shadou didn't stop watching the blast and brought his other hand forward the violet wings behind him flapping together hard thrusting him forward. A much smaller stream of two blasts formed around Shadous hands compared to the blast Beerus was holding and he lunged forward toward him eyes narrowed as he stared into the flames.

Beerus scuffed slamming the sphere forward colliding with Shadous two smaller streams his eyes widening for a moment then narrowing as it was like hitting a brick wall as the blasts collided and an eruptions devoured the entire area around them.

Gokus eyes widened quickly bringing his hand up and getting out of the area. He took a deep breath landing on the ground on earth.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he arrived looking at him in shock.

"what the hell is going on! Kakarot! they are deep in space and we can feel the vibrations from them all the way down here! this is impossible..."

Goku shook his head staring up at the sky.

"I don't know I can't even believe it myself it's on a whole other level. This Shadou blocked the attack from Beerus that I used everything I had in my super saiyan good form to barely block and went right through it into an attack and even with all of this I still can't read his power at all and gauge it."

Gohan nodded.

"we thought he was just a normal human we couldn't read a single thing from him..."

Aysoha listened to them and glanced up in shock. He was that much stronger than Goku...? She gritted her teeth.

"you can do it Shadou..." she muttered clenching her fists.

Beerus gritted his teeth pushing forward with his sphere.

Shadou kept his eyes narrowed pressing forward with his attacks staring Beerus in the eyes flames crashing and flowing around him.

Whis watched on having to have moved back a bit holding an arm up bracing himself.

"It's over" Whis said confidently as he watched on.

Shadous eyes flashed with their crimson red and he like lightning flipped backward half way through kicking and sending the huge flaming sphere flying into a large planet completely devouring it in a second. He launched forward slamming his arms and attacks toward Beerus.

Beerus gritted his teeth watching as amazingly his attack was sent flying. He brought his hands up to block the attack as it slammed into them. Flying backward as he tried to block gritting his teeth.

Shadou pressed forward as they flew through the air and then his attack went straight through Beerus hands and slammed straight through his chest a huge shockwave sounding through the air.

Beerus eyes widened as he stared down at the boys hands through his chest the immense power inside of him. He moved his eyes up and just grinned looking at the boy.

"impressive."

Shadou just kept his eyes locked on him and then a large violet blast devoured him.

Whis nodded.

The others tensed up looking up as Whis flew down landing on the ground.

Vegeta gritted his teeth looking at Whis thinking that Beerus had killed the boy. They would go for earth now for sure.

"Kakarot what do we do?"

Whis just smiled and looked at the others as they tensed up.

Ayosha gritted her teeth angrily clenching her hands sparks flying around her thinking that her friend was dead.

"calm down your planet is safe now." he said looking at them

They all just froze.

A moment later Shadou flew down landing on the ground with nothing more then his shirt ripped off and a few scuffs and scratches. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them going back from their glowing crimson color to his normal golden ones.

They looked at him in shock not understanding.

Whis glanced toward him.

"this being has defeated the god of destruction and killed him." he said simply.

All of their jaws nearly dropped to the floor.

"it was quite the spectacle even I must say." he smiled "I would love to take you on as the next God of..."

"no" he was cut off before he even finished the cold gold eyes staring at him threateningly.

Whis just chuckled.

"I see that's to bad then" he sighed "well I guess I am off then good to see you all." he said before flying off through the air.

The others just watched on still in shock.

Aysoha looked over toward Shadou who looked completely like him normal self again. Quiet and calm and definitely not someone who just destroyed a god of destruction. She looked at him walking over and looking him up and down.

"are you ok?" she asked

He looked down at her and smiled lightly with a small nod.

"are you?" he asked remembering her getting attacked trying to help him earlier.

She looked down at herself pretty beat up and laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"oh me? yeah i'm fine" she laughed "thanks to you I guess if you hadn't have helped we would have all been in trouble."

"hey, yeah thanks for saving the earth" Goku laughed waving extending his hand to him.

Shadou just looked up at the man tilting his head a bit. He reached out his hand shaking it.

Goku just looked down at his hand as he shook it surprised once again. The boy felt just like a normal human boy would feel no trace of power coming from him. He looked at him.

"not to be rude but could I ask why you have like no power level I mean your the strongest person i've ever seen in my life and we all thought you were a normal human." he laughed rubbing his head.

Shadou listened and just looked at him thinking about it. A slight smile crossed his face and he looked down at Ayosha.

"you thought that I was a normal human?" he asked.

She laughed a bit embarrassed.

"uhhh yeahhh..." rubbed the back of her head.

He glanced back up toward Goku and just looked at him.

"i'm not sure I don't know enough about your race or the warriors of Earth to be able to answer that. Where I am from we have a more controlled and concentrated power. None of us can actually read power even from each other so maybe because of that we don't give off a power level like you just said. I personally couldn't read any of your power levels either and still can't." he said truthfully.

Vegeta couldn't help but to step in. placing his hands on his hips.

"listen aside from all of that who are you? I mean Beerus is known widely as the God of destruction and possibly the strongest warrior in all the universes other than Whis and you a child about the same age as Goten,Trunks and Ayosha just took him out with barely a scratch on you and I have never heard of you."

Shadou just looked at Vegeta.

"I come from a very solitary universe and planet." he said simply looking at the ground thinking about it.

Ayosha looked at him frowning seeing the expression on his face.

"we don't really go anywhere and know one really get's in and any of us that have power are tasked with doing something that takes up most or all of our time. I do say that I doubt though that that being was of the strongest in all the universes" he answered

Vegeta nodded accepting the answer.

"hey guys! come on now!" Bulma said stepping up beside Shadou.

"Stop with the third degree questioning Shadou just stopped Beerus and saved the earth and he's our friend let's just celebrate!"

Shadou blinked mouth opening a bit not used to someone talking about him like that looking at Bulma.

Ayosha smiled and nodded stepping up beside him looking at the others.

"yeah!"

Goku laughed.

"sounds good to me."

The others all cheered and Vegeta just shrugged crossing his arms.

"Dude that was so awesome!" Trunks exclaimed laughing as they all walked toward the place they where setting things up for the party.

Goten nodded laughing.

"yeah!"

Ayosha just smiled listening.

Shadou tilted his head looking at the two boys really surprised by how they all where reacting to this.

"really?" he asked and then glanced down sensing Ayoshas movement and smiled.

"yeah for sure!" they laughed "can you help train with us some"

Aysoha chuckled smirking teasingly.

"i'm not sure if that would be a good idea Shadou would probably kill you guys by accident." she laughed.

Trunks and Goten stuck their tongues out at her.

He thought about it tilting his head to the side.

"I could tr..." he stopped himself remembering his expression changing looking ahead. "no I don't think so" he answered.

Ayosha looked at him as he was about to answer then noticed his change in expression blinking as he answered Trunks and Goten groaning not notiicng anything was up. She frowned looking at him wondering what was wrong.

Next Chapter 4- Loyalty


End file.
